


Ships and confusion

by sonofzeus



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Everyone needs a lil fluff, F/M, M/M, Nico is a paranoid cute nerd, Oneshot?, i need to protect him at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofzeus/pseuds/sonofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico blames himself for Leo's death.  Someone comes to reassure him that it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships and confusion

Two months. It had been 2 months since Leo had passed away. He was clubbed by a huge ogre not far from camp. Funny how you could, quite literally, be placed in a furnace and be comfortable but killed so easily by something that isn't considered a big threat.

  
Nico saw all of it. The club, the blood, but never once did he hear Leo struggle, scream, or any of the like. It as almost as if he knew it was coming and he was ready.

  
Nico blamed himself. Nico had left Leo behind when he was told to save himself. Yeah, Leo told Nico to do it but he still figures he could have done SOMETHING. He didn't know what he would've done but he could have at least tried.

  
It had been exactly a week before Valentines day. The day Nico was going to confess his feeling towards the son of Hephaestus. Two days after Leo had lent his dorky red sweater to Nico because the smaller one had lost his famous bomber jacket. And it wasn't like Leo wasn't always warm anyway.

  
Two months that Nico had spent hiding away in his cabin, only coming out sometimes to get food, visit Hazel, or just when Annabeth had somehow managed to drag him out for lunch. He still blamed himself for everything.

"Nico, I've got it!" Annabeth had shouted out randomly in the middle of lunch. Nico only looked up at her in confusion. He didn't really want any ideas but she wasn't the daughter of wisdom for nothing. "Why don't you go see the Argo II again? I'm sure Festus wouldn't mind. You guys have a lot in common you know?"

Nico sighed heavily and rested his arms on the table, only flinching a little when Percy sat down on the other side of him. He had no problem with the son of Poseidon sitting next to him. Annabeth and Percy both knew about his feelings for Leo and didn't mind. In fact, Percy was more than pleased to finally figure out what Nico's type was, despite Nico telling him many times that he only said it to avoid Percy.

  
"I just.. Yeah I guess you're right. Do you think Reyna would mind?" Nico questioned, barely lifting his head to look at Annabeth.

  
The ship had been parked somewhere on the Roman camp's territory despite Camp Half-blood having close to no space left, especially for a ship as big as the Argo. Reyna was in charge of keeping it safe and making sure no rebels got to it even though it was hovered a good 30 feet off the ground.

  
"Nico. She practically adopted you and Hazel, It will be fine," she replied with little to no doubt.

 

 

It took another whole week but he finally mustered up the last of his courage to go see the Argo again. He was really nervous. The ship had led so many quests and was practically the reason Nico was alive. Well, it was thanks to that and the glorious captain.

Who had saved him twice.

  
The Ghost King was stood on the bridge, leaning on the railings while hugging the red sweater closer has a last resort for warmth against the harsh wind. He was busy admiring the mast when a familiar voice spoke beside him.

  
"Beauty ain't she? Can't wait to give her another go," a slightly husky voice said.

  
Nico froze in his spot before slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice.

  
And right there five feet in front of him stood Leo Valdez. The same short Latino elfish boy he had housed feelings for. Well, he said short but the boy was still about an inch taller than Nico despite him wanting to admit it. Leo was gripping his suspenders and had the same wickedly mischievous smile on his face that he always did when he was up to something. When Leo finally saw Nico's face, he threw his hands up in surrender.

  
"Whoa there don't give me that look yet, I swear i'm not a ghost and yes I'm here. Besides, I'm the boy on fire. Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

  
But Nico had watched his death.. he was pretty convinced he was going insane from his lack of sleep.

  
"But you.. I thought you were.." Nico trailed off, forgetting all about how cold he was.

  
"Dead? Yeah I know," the taller boy admitted.

  
"You! I-I don't understand!" Nico practically shouted before he was pulled into the other boy's arms. He stood there for a moment in shock before slowly reaching his arms up to wrap them around Leo's torso in return.

  
"It's okay shh, you don't have to," Leo soothed as he held the boy, kissing the top of his ear.

  
"B-But I want to.." Nico stuttered, gripping the warmer boy tighter.

  
Leo merely shrugged. "There was a door?" He offered. It was a lie but Nico had no way of knowing that.

  
"Again?! Do I have to do everything myself?" The Hades boy yelled, trying to pull away.

  
"Nico." Leo tried.

  
"No! Don't Nico me! Do you know how long I've been crying because of you!"

  
"Nico." Leo hissed loudly, gripping the boy tight as he glared at him, mentally trying to shush him.

  
Nico only stared at him in response.

  
Leo rolled his eyes and moved his hands up to cup the smaller boy's cheeks. And before Nico even had a chance to respond, the curly haired teen had his lips pressed against Nico's in a sweet kiss.

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before Leo pulled back to break the kiss. "I was kidding," he admitted once again. "Your dad said I had some unfinished business. Also he mentioned something about you blaming yourself. that's not true is it?" He questioned, the worry obvious in his voice.

  
Nico blushed in response and pushed himself closer again, hiding his face in Leo's chest. Despite being the god of the dead, Hades truly did care about his children's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am and it is in no way finalized or anything I am so sorry it's a mess right now. Also first fic so tell me if I made any errors ;_; <3 Just a short story for now idk I might make a chaptered version in the future with more back story and personality or something if I get 10 kudos I guess. Also Leo calls Buford "he" so don't try and tell me he doesn't also use a pronoun for the ship as well


End file.
